The present invention relates to footstraps of sailboards into which sailors' feet are positioned for stabilizing the sailors on the boards.
Existing sailboards for windsurfers include footstraps that enable users to negotiate rough waters and perform acrobatic maneuvers without slipping off the boards and into the water. Conventional footstraps, over a short period of time, become mushy and limp due to water absorption. Existing footstraps become more difficult to use over time as normal sailing abuse deforms the straps and cause the straps to lose their foot-receiving shapes. Needs exist for footstraps that are long lasting and that are not rendered ineffective by water and normal sailing conditions.